


Together

by BJ_Noteworthy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Noteworthy/pseuds/BJ_Noteworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Rose Quartz giving birth, Ruby and Sapphire have trouble staying together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Together they’re strong, but alone they’re weak. This can be the only explanation. This is the only reason why Ruby and Sapphire are currently stained with tears. This is why they’re alone and afraid, it’s because they’re weak. This is why they can’t join their teammates, and visit the byproduct of Rose and Greg’s love.

Rose.

Rose Quartz is gone now, and she will never return. She will never again be there when Garnet- no, when Ruby or Sapphire need her.

They need her right now. This is the first time in centuries that they have split apart. They’ve lost Rose, and have thus lost an important part of themselves. A piece of their life has vanished, leaving behind a part-human child.

_As Rose Quartz gave birth, all her closest friends, her family, stuck by her side. The unexpected flash of light and burst of wind flew everyone back. With fear, and tension, the fusion gem separated with the blow. Ruby and Sapphire could only stare, as they witnessed Rose Quartz poof from existence. Greg was in tears, with a mix of anguish and pride. Pearl and Amethyst held each other, astonished yet fearful of what just occurred. The child merely giggled, without a single tear._

_And Ruby, Ruby was angered. She ran from the scene, fighting back the tears stinging at her eyes. Her teeth were clenched and her heart was on fire. She ran until she reached the temple, she stormed into her room and broke down. Ignoring everything else besides her pain._

_Sapphire hesitated to go after her. She was in just as much shock as her other half. She hadn’t even realized she stormed off, let alone split from the fusion. But, once her senses returned, a pit dropped in her stomach. She hurried off, frantically searching for Ruby. Eventually she reached the temple, rushing to Ruby’s room._

_“Ruby!” She called into the room, hoping for a response._

_No reply was heard, but a loud groan was made, followed by a banging sound. Sapphire followed the noise, finding Ruby in a corner of her room. Her face was wet, and her knuckles were scraped. Sapphire noticed the many dents in the walls and floor surrounding Ruby. She frowned, and kneeled to her, holding her hands in Ruby’s._

_“Ruby…” She wanted to console her, she should never be in a state like this._

_Ruby yanked her hands away from Sapphire, angrily letting more tears flow. Sapphire had patience, or at least she hoped. She waited a moment in silence, and attempted to console Ruby again. She knew exactly how Garnet felt, she knew how Ruby felt._

_“This is what Rose wanted,” She said “She chose to give up her physical form, and give it to this new form of life. She didn’t do this to spite you, She-“_

_Ruby bursted with a flash of fire, “I don’t care what she did or didn’t do, Sapphire! She’s gone and I’ll never see her again!”_

_It hurt. It hurt to hear Ruby say ‘I’. It was always ‘we’, and in this situation, she was definitely not alone._

_“We all miss Rose, Ruby. But we shouldn’t be angry with her for this choice. We—You are not alone. You still have me, and Pearl and Amethyst..” She hesitated, “..And Steven.”_

_Ruby cringed at the name, slamming her fist against the wall behind her. “I don’t CARE!”_

_Sapphire’s patience had withered, and she stood up, facing away from Ruby. “Fine.” She walked off, without looking back. Her voice quivered, and a tear slipped down her cheek._

_“I don’t either.”_

Both gems now sat alone, each in their own rooms. One with fire and anger, and one with doubt and loss of hope.

Sapphire had lost two of the most important gems in her life, in one day. What was sadder, was the one who chose to leave without a purpose. It had been hours, maybe a day since Ruby had selfishly decided to split. Though, Sapphire blamed herself as well, for the loss of her patience. It was hard, comforting someone when you yourself needed the comfort.

Between sniffles, Sapphire paused, swearing she heard one that was not her own. She looked up, finding Ruby slowly approaching her. She had a pout on her tear stained face. It was too sad for Sapphire to witness, so she looked back down into her lap.

Moments later, a familiar red hand intertwined with her own. Sapphire glanced beside herself, seeing Ruby sitting by her. Without a word, Ruby leaned her head on Sapphire’s shoulder, letting out a deep breath.

Sapphire rubbed her gloved thumb, on the top of her partner’s hand.

“I’m sorry” Ruby finally mumbled.

Sapphire shushed her, and closed her eyes. This is exactly what both of them needed.

Not only to mourn, but to mourn together.

To be there for each other.

To be together again.


End file.
